General Pryde
Allegiant General Enric Pryde is a major antagonist in the Star Wars sequel trilogy. He appears as the secondary antagonist of the 2019 film Star Wars: Episode IX - The Rise of Skywalker, the third & final installment of the sequel trilogy and the finale of the Skywalker Saga as a whole. He holds the rank of Allegiant General within the First Order, and later serves as the resurrected Emperor Palpatine's right-hand man in both the Sith Eternal and the Final Order, as well as commanding officer of the Sith Eternal Fleet. He was portrayed by , who also played Barkis Bittern in Corpse Bride, the Great Intelligence in Doctor Who, Vic Van Wrinkle in Horrid Henry: The Movie, The Man With a Beard But No Hair in Lemony Snicket's A Series of Unfortunate Events ''and Dr. Zander Rice in ''Logan. History Enric Pryde is a high-ranking military leader of the First Order, holding the rank of Allegiant General within the organization's armed forces. As the First Order rises to power after the Battle of Crait under Kylo Ren's leadership following the death of Supreme Leader Snoke, Pryde works alongside General Hux to create countless legions of First Order Stormtroopers to take over the galaxy. One year following Snoke's death, Pryde was informed of the return of Palpatine, who was thought to be seemingly killed by Darth Vader during the Battle of Endor. Kylo eventually learns that Palpatine actually revived himself following his defeat at Endor and is now taking refuge in the planet Exegol, where he has created a Sith cult called the Sith Eternal and a massive fleet of Star Destroyers that can destroy planets at will. It later turns out that Palpatine was behind the creation of the First Order as he created Snoke as a figurehead to convert Kylo to the dark side, and that Pryde himself knew about the true origins of the First Order because he used to serve for Palpatine when he was young during the Galactic Civil War. Upon learning that General Hux has betrayed the First Order by supplying information to the Resistance due to being disillusioned by the First Order under Kylo's leadership, Pryde callously executes an unsuspecting Hux by shooting him with a blaster. After Palpatine usurps full control of the First Order from Kylo following the latter's failure to capture Rey (who is Palpatine's granddaughter), Pryde was ordered by Palpatine to lead the massive fleet into destroying planets at will, to which Pryde takes extreme delight on. Palpatine also senses that Rey is coming to Exegol to confront him while giving out the location to the Resistance, so he orders Pryde to await the Resistance fleet so that he can have their forces to wipe them all out. Pryde is last seen ordering his troops to fire against the Resistance armada; though the Sith fleet had the upper hand at first, the tables have turned when the Resistance bring a massive fleet (led by the Rebel Alliance veteran Lando Calrissian). Even Kylo himself severs his ties to the dark side of the Force as he aids Rey in taking down the Knights of Ren. Rey would later use the powers of the deceased great Jedi of the past to finally destroy Palpatine and his cultists, allowing the Resistance to destroy the entire Sith armada. Pryde is last seen at the bridge of his ship watching in horror as the fleet is destroyed, just as he and his troops behind him are all killed in an explosion which violently ejects Pryde off the viewport to his death. Personality Pryde was a calm yet highly intelligent and ruthless general, as he was quick to identify General Hux's betrayal as the spy against the First Order and executed him on the spot without hesitation. Trivia *To get the role of Pryde, Richard E. Grant had to act scenes from "a 40s British war film" in his audition before he was notified months later that he had get the role. On the other hand, Grant based out his performance as Pryde on the legendary Peter Cushing's portrayal as Grand Moff Tarkin in Star Wars: Episode IV A New Hope. *When Richard E. Grant's casting on The Rise of Skywalker was first announced, many fans immediately assumed that he would be playing Grand Admiral Thrawn, given that Grant's facial features closely match to those of Thrawn's. However, before Pryde's name was revealed, Grant dismissed the notion that he was playing Thrawn in an interview. Navigation de:General Pryde Category:Military Category:Male Category:Star Wars Villains Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Oppressors Category:Hegemony Category:Mongers Category:Warlords Category:Strategic Category:Power Hungry Category:Social Darwinists Category:Deceased Category:Murderer Category:Right-Hand Category:Genocidal Category:Lawful Evil Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Arrogant Category:Egotist Category:Sadists Category:Delusional Category:Abusers Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Deal Makers Category:Traitor Category:Betrayed Category:Minion Category:Enforcer Category:Non-Action Category:Control Freaks Category:Wrathful Category:Vengeful Category:Totalitarians Category:Destroyers Category:Terrorists Category:Supremacists Category:Conspirators Category:Jingoists Category:Opportunists Category:Fanatics Category:Tyrants Category:Propagandists Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Pawns